Death Of Sagat
by Eli-kun
Summary: Dan seeks to avenge his father's death. Warning-nonconsensual yaoi. this is a different attempt at uploading.


Death Of Sagat  
By Eli-kun  
The characters aren't mine. Standard disclaimers apply. Bla, Bla ...Please don't sue yada,  
yada...you get the point. Sagat dies in this; hence the title. If you like Sagat then don't read.  
Warning-Yaoi (male/male), nonconsensual but not lemon because that would give me nightmares.   
If you are grossed out by yaoi then don't read. I apologize in advance to anyone who reads this  
and is offended. I think it is rated R. I'm not sure what to categorize it as.   
  
Dan wasn't really sure of what he was doing. Seeing Sagat caused an uncontrollable rage to  
swell in him. This caused him to follow Sagat to a dark alley. Dan had to get revenge on the man who  
killed his father. Calm down. Control yourself Dan kept thinking to himself.   
  
This fight would be serious. There were no witnesses, no one to show off for.   
This fight mattered. "C'mon Sagat let's fight" Dan shouted.  
  
Sagat looked at him and laughed. "Come here, Little Pet." Sagat said. *  
Little pet? What's that supposed to mean?* Despite his sudden fear, Dan attacked with Dankuu-kyaku.  
None of the kicks connected. "Tiger" Sagat responded. The fireball hit Dan while he was still in   
the air. Dan fell to the ground and quickly got up into a fighting stance. Sagat slowly walked   
towards him. "How do you like it, Little Pet?" Sagat taunted. *Why does he keep calling me that?*  
Dan thought. "Gadoken!" Dan shouted as he threw a fireball. Sagat was close enough for it to hit.  
"That tickles!" Sagat giggled.  
  
Dan tried his uppercut. Sagat caught him and held him by the throat.   
"Little Pet, you sort of remind me of this weakling in a tengu mask who tried to fight me and lost his  
life." Sagat said.*That's my father, you bastard!* Dan thought. He couldn't say it out loud since his  
air passageways were constricted. He barely realized that Sagat was still talking.  
"Only you're much cuter. I think I'll have some fun with you" Sagat said. Dan kicked Sagat   
in his scar repeatedly and finally freed himself from Sagat's grasp. *Did he just say I was cute?  
Ignore that and concentrate on the fight. He's Just messing with my mind.* Dan thought.  
"That actually hurt!" Sagat yelled "Tiger". Dan flew over the fireball with Dankuu-kyaku.  
It connected this time. Dan continued to attack with various punches and kicks. Sagat was able  
to block most of them. Sagat kneed Dan in the stomach and elbowed him on the side of the head.  
He threw Dan against a concrete wall. He used Tiger Crush, which put Dan between the wall and   
Sagat's deadly knee. Dan cried out in pain. A few ribs were broken.  
  
Dan was still determined to fight. "Gadoken!" The Fireball hit Sagat in the face.  
He seemed unaffected. Sagat responded with Tiger Uppercut. This ripped off the top of Dan's gi  
and the tight shirt that he wore underneath. Sagat eyed Dan's exposed upper torso and licked his  
lips.* Why is he looking at me like that?* Dan thought. "Shinku Gadoken!" This hit Sagat in the   
scar. Sagat smirked as blood started to run down his chest. Dan had much worse injuries.   
"This is fun" Sagat commented. They continued to fight. "Is my Little Pet tiring out?" Sagat taunted. Sagat was having less trouble blocking Dan's blows and dealing out his own. Sagat knocked him down. Dan rolled out of the way of another blow. He used a foot sweep and brought Sagat down. Sagat quickly got up. He pulled Dan up and held him by the throat again. What the f*** did he mean by calling me his pet? Dan thought. He wasn't acting the way he usually would in a fight. Sagat was doing all of the talking. Dan didn't even taunt him once. Dan tried to free himself again.   
  
Sagat pulled him closer and kissed him roughly.* Nani?* This confused as well as disgusted Dan.  
Tears started running down his face when he realized his defeat.* Oyagi, Gomen Nasai!* He thought.  
"Doshita? Doshita?" Sagat said using one of Dan's taunts. Dan kicked Sagat and was dropped to the  
ground. He quickly got up and attacked. "Get your own taunts, you oversized pirate wannabe!" Dan   
shouted. "So the little pet could play. Now the fun could start," Sagat said. He pulled Dan's   
ponytail loose and started to run his fingers through the long brown hair. "Gadoken!" Sagat didn't  
seem to notice the fireball. "Jealous, baldy?" Dan taunted. Dan was about to try an uppercut but  
Sagat forced him to the ground by yanking on his hair. Sagat pinned the battered and bleeding Dan  
under him and began to lick his blood. Dan kneed him but it wasn't effective. Sagat scratched Dan  
in the chest causing him to scream. This was cut off by Sagat's tongue being stuck down his throat.  
  
Blanka heard a scream and ran towards it. He recognized it as Dan's. Blanka saw Sagat on top  
of Dan and growled "Grrrrroawww (Get away from him you faggot!). " Get away you freak" Sagat yelled   
when he saw Blanka. Not only was Sagat hurting Blanka's friend but he also called him a freak. This   
made Blanka VERY ANGRY.  
  
Blanka ripped Sagat away from Dan. "Don't interrupt me!" Sagat growled. Blanka heard   
Dan sobbing. He couldn't control his rage. Sagat was knocked down with Blanka's   
Rolling Attack. Sagat got up. Blanka jumped on Sagat and bit him many times on the head and throat.  
Blanka finished with his Electric Attack. Sagat's burnt corpse fell to the ground.  
  
Blanka went towards Dan. He started to lick his wounds. "Jimmy, don't!" Dan pleaded.  
Blanka stopped. He realized that Sagat did something similar with a different intention. Dan   
stood up with difficulty. "Jimmy, you saved me.. I.."Dan started to say.  
  
"Arougrrrowl (Hey, you wounded him for me. I just finished the job)" Blanka said.  
Dan forced a small smirk. He was obviously still in emotional and physical pain. Blanka tried  
to console him. "ORRROWW Aoooggrrr grrraooo (It's over now. Fagot's dead. He can't hurt you  
anymore)" Blanka said in a gentle tone or as close to one as he could get. Dan understood.  
"Arigato Jimmy but...I wanted to kill him!" Dan said before collapsing in Blanka's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
